mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Argus
Argus is the father of Steven, Daegon and Rain in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Argus is one of the Gods and is protector of the planet Edenia, as well as its great, divine Protector, assigned to defend it from threats of outside forces. He is the husband of a powerful mortal sorceress named Delia. He is also the narrator of the character's endings. Though he is married to Edenia's most powerful sorceress, he is immortal, making both his sons Steven and Daegon demigods. Info Argus is the most powerful of the Gods. Due to visions of a future apocalypse caused by the growing number of fighters spawned from the Mortal Kombat tournament, as seen by his wife Delia, he was assigned by the Elder Gods to come up with a solution to prevent this from happening. Argus planned to destroy the combatants to prevent Armageddon, but Delia protested to this, pointing out that "some were heroes, undeserving of death". He came up with a solution to prevent Armageddon: a contest between his sons, Steven and Daegon. They would race each other to the top of his pyramid and defeat the fire-spark of his wife's creation, Blaze, with the mystical weapons and suits of armour that he and Delia had given them to find. With Blaze's defeat, depending on which one of the brothers defeated him, not only would they gain full godhood and replace Argus as Protector of Edenia, but the excess energies from Blaze would be absorbed by their armour and either kill or nullify the special powers of the other combatants, preventing their fighting from tearing the planets apart. Argus created several obelisks for his sons to train on their journeys, where he and Delia had left their images in. Argus and Delia were supposedly killed by Daegon shortly after their son's premature revival. In Rain's ending, it is revealed that Argus is also Rain's father, although he was born from another mother, making him the half-brother of Steven and Daegon. In a huge ironic twist of fate, the ending that would've achieved the deaths of all the other combatants, and thus the intended stoppage of Armageddon, was that of not any of his three sons, nor any prominent character from the Mortal Kombat series past, but the emperor himself, Shao Kahn. In Rain's Mortal Kombat 9 ending, after Rain defeats Shao Kahn, the thunder god Raiden takes him to Edenia to learn about Rain's origins. He shows him a statue of the Edenian god Argus, who was Rain's birth father. Rain understood his lost heritage, that he was Argus' direct descendant. But with his divinity confirmed, his path was clear: Rain would amass and lead a legion of followers, including those of Shao Kahn's militia, to conquer not only Outworld, but all the planets, including Raiden's Earth as his last target. Trivia *Argus narrates the endings of each character in MKA. *In Kitana's non-canonical Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe ending, Yin Yang Island is given over to her and her Edenian Rebels fighters, who rename it "Argus Island" in his honour. They turn the island into a place of beauty and light which serves as a place of home for them in Earth after Shao Kahn's defeat, where they are sheltered from the eyes of mortals. *It is unknown who replaced Argus as protector of Edenia after his brutal death at the hands of Daegon. Gallery Argus_art.png|Argus art. Blaze_created.png|Argus and Delia staring at Blaze. Argus_and_Delia.jpg|Delia and Argus talking. Argus_killed.gif|Argus getting his head taken off by Daegon. Category:MK Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Old Farts Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Good